


First Year of Hogwarts

by places we can hide (caveat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caveat/pseuds/places%20we%20can%20hide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagined happened at Rose, Albus, and Scorpius' first year at Hogwarts. From the Hogwarts Express, their first meeting, Sorting, Quidditch, Charms, and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On The Hogwarts Express

Albus jumped when he heard the knock on the door of their compartment. Rose grinned. 

“Come in,” she called, partly opening up a Chocolate Frog. She didn’t dare open it too much for fear of it escaping while the door was open. 

A boy with blond hair peeked in hesitantly. Rose recognized him instantly.

“What do you want?” she asked, perhaps a tad too sharply.  
The boy looked like he regretted ever opening the door. “Is this compartment full?”  
It was very obviously not. The only two people sitting there were Rose and Albus, who looked slightly amused. But Rose had no intention of letting him, of all people, to sit with them.  
“Yes,” she said, and blinked, because Albus had said “no” at the exact same moment.  
She glared at him. Albus shrugged.   
“Yes,” she said again, and just like before, Albus said “no” at the exact same time.   
The boy nodded like he understood. “Okay, then. Thanks.” He began to close the door.  
Albus stood up. “No, it’s okay,” he said. “Sit with us.”  
The boy glanced at Rose. “No, it’s fine.”  
“Come and sit with us,” Albus said. “It’s just the two of us anyway. My brother’s somewhere in the front and I don’t think he’s going to sit with us.”  
Rose huffed angrily.

Slowly, the boy closed the door and sat quietly next to Albus. Rose felt a snakelike thing of anger in the pit of her stomach. She glared at the window.

“So you’re Scorpius, then?” she heard Albus ask.  
Rose did not watch them, but the boy must’ve nodded.   
“Why don’t you sit with your friends?” Rose asked, turning back to the boy, Scorpius.   
Scorpius shrugged. “I don’t really like them. They can be quite disagreeable sometimes.”  
She snorted. “That’s rich coming from you of all people.”  
Albus looked horrified. “Rose.”  
She looked at him. “Well, it’s true.”  
Scorpius shook his head. “It’s fine, really,” he said to Albus, then turned to Rose. “I don’t sit with my friends because they find me as disagreeable as I find them. It’s because my father is a bit different. He doesn’t quite agree with my grandfather’s pureblood thing.”   
Albus raised his eyebrows. “Really?”  
Scorpius shrugged. “Yeah. Sometimes it gets kind of awkward.”

There was a silence, then, as two of the three children stopped and processed this bit of information that was quite new to them. Rose especially, was finding it quite hard to believe, yet easier than she expected too. It was just all so strange.

“What’s it like, having Harry Potter as a father?” Scorpius suddenly said.   
Albus grinned. “Terrible.”  
“I’ve got his Chocolate Frog card,” Scorpius said. “I think he's really cool.”  
Albus snorted. “I’ve got tons of that and the real one at home.”  
“What’s he like?” asked Scorpius.  
Rose and Albus exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. “Bit of a tosser, really,” Albus said, laughing. Rose guffawed.   
Scorpius smiled hesitantly. “I’ve got Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger too,” he said, turning to Rose. “They’re your parents, aren’t they?”  
Rose sobered up and nodded warily.   
“What’re they like? Must be really cool to have parents like yours,” he said, a bit wistfully.   
Albus looked at him. “What are your parents like?”   
Scorpius shrugged. “Oh, they’re fine, I suppose,” he replied vaguely. He didn’t clarify.

Rose was ready to ask another question when the trolley lady came over. Then all thoughts of the question were wiped from her mind by the thoughts of candy. Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties… Rose couldn’t wait to try them all.

When the trolley lady came, Rose and Albus bought a little of everything while Scorpius only bought a Cauldron Cake. He looked at them curiously.

“Haven’t you eaten these before?” he asked.   
Rose took a Cauldron Cake. “Of course. But I’ve never eaten them aboard the Hogwarts Express, have I?”

At the end, both of them were so full that they couldn’t help but regret eating everything all at once. Albus took out his pet ferret, Whiffy. 

“Why’d you name him Fizbees?” Scorpius asked, looking at the white and brown animal.   
Albus shrugged. “I thought he looked like a Fizbees. A cross between Fizzing Whizbees.”  
“It’s the stupidest name I’ve ever heard,” said Rose, shaking her head. “Fizbees.”  
Albus rolled his eyes at her and looked at Scorpius. “Did you bring anything, then?”  
"No." Scorpius shook his head. "Are we actually allowed to bring ferrets to Hogwarts? Those weren’t on the list, were they?”  
Rose laughed. “Albus likes to think he's impossible. A ferret? He’s Albus bloody Potter, aren’t you, Albus?”  
Albus ignored her.


	2. Hogwarts

The Great Hall was better than what she had expected, which was saying much. It turned out to be quite a large hall, with the four long tables laid with gleaming plates and goblets where the students sat. The staff table her parents had always told her about was at the top of the room, where the teachers sat, almost like royalty, Rose thought. The ceiling was covered with candles and when she really looked, she found herself looking at a velvety night sky sprinkled with sparkling stars. It was breathtaking. 

Rose found herself reaching for Albus. She felt uncharacteristically nervous. She looked around the sea of pale faces, trying to find a familiar one. James was supposed to be here, wasn’t he? She searched the Gryffindor table carefully when at last she found him. He was grinning at them. Rose nudged Albus.

“There’s James,” she said. 

She noticed that Scorpius looked quite lonely. He didn’t look like he had anyone to look for, unlike she and Albus. She felt a little bit of something like pity for the young Malfoy. He looked so lonely. She couldn’t ever imagine being lonely.

The first-years marched all the way up to the front. She knew what was going to happen then. The Headmistress, Rosamund Ellesmere, was going to take out the Sorting Hat and they were going to be Sorted. Rose couldn’t help but think that the Sorting Hat looked quite ugly, dirty looking and old. She did not think she wanted that on her head until it was someone had washed it. 

They all watched as the lip of the Hat turned into a mouth and the Sorting Hat sang.

Now you all know that I’m the Hat  
The Sorting Hat at that  
A famous one that so I am  
Something more than just a sham

I was sewn a long time back  
With the four you know so well  
In this very castle they had built  
Where now you their students dwell

Hogwarts is the castle’s name  
And four are the houses here  
Put me on top of your head  
And a name of those you’ll hear

Maybe you’ll go to Gryffindor  
Where the bravest of hearts go  
Or maybe you’ll go to Ravenclaw  
Where you’ll learn all you want to know

Slytherin is for the great ambition  
Whose cunning make them great  
Then there the last is Hufflepuff  
Hard working is their trait

Now my dear come close don’t fear  
Just put me on your head  
I’ll put you where you truly belong  
Never have I misread

For I am the great Sorting Hat  
And now’s the time to clap!

As soon as the Sorting Hat finished its song, the Great Hall burst into applause. Rose clapped too, more awestruck by the Hat than she had thought she would be. She had heard all those things about Hogwarts that she had felt as if she had went there all her life, for hearing them made them feel so familiar. But when she had actually seen them with her own eyes, she felt as if everything was surprising and wonderful and just so different and yet the same like the stories. 

It felt like forever waiting for the Sorting Hat to be placed on the first student’s head. She was a small, dark-haired girl called Anne Abel with pretty, delicate features. 

“RAVENCLAW!” the Sorting Hat shouted as soon as it touched Anne’s dark head, and the Ravenclaw table burst into cheers.

The next student was a boy with golden curls and dimples. His name was Colin Abrams. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the Sorting Hat yelled. The Gryffindor table whooped. 

There was a Jenny Ackerman, Mary Downing, Daniel Heverell, and so many more other names that Rose forgot quickly. When it was Scorpius Malfoy’s turn, he looked so pale and scared that Rose had the strange urge to comfort him. The Sorting Hat had sat on his head and thought for what seemed like quite a long moment before shouting,

“SLYTHERIN!” 

The Slytherin table cheered.

When it was Albus’ turn, Rose could practically see everybody whispering and talking. 

“It’s Harry Potter’s son,” everyone seemed to say. As if they didn’t have his first son sitting amongst them, Rose thought.

The Sorting Hat took a short while to decide. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” it shouted. Rose could’ve sworn the Gryffindor table shouted louder than ever. 

And then, Albus was gone and she was alone. She almost did not hear it when her name was called out and she walked, almost like in a dream, to the small wooden stool. She sat down. Her knees shook. She placed the Hat carefully on her head.

“Ah, a Weasley,” she heard the Hat say. It was strange. She could not feel it moving. “I remember both your father and your mother.”  
“Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger,” the Sorting Hat said. “Where shall I put you? You certainly have your mother’s cleverness. Ravenclaw might suit you.”  
“Gryffindor,” Rose pleaded silently. “Please let it be Gryffindor.”  
“Gryffindor, eh?” the Hat said, then “GRYFFINDOR!”

Rose felt like all the weight had left her body as she went over to the Gryffindor table. She saw that Albus and James had saved a spot for her and she took it gratefully.

“That was terrifying,” she said, shaking her head.  
“I know,” Albus said. He shivered. “I felt like fainting. I thought it was going to Sort me into Slytherin.”  
“I almost got Sorted into Ravenclaw,” Rose replied. “Imagine that.”  
James shook his head. “At least you’re arrived together. I was alone at my Sorting. Everyone stared at me.”  
Rose grinned. “Obviously.”

After the Sorting was the State-Of-Term speech. Headmistress Ellesmere stood up with her brilliant red robes and addressed the students.

“Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words,” she said. “I would like to welcome our new students, who I hope will enjoy their years here…”

Rose tried to pay attention, she really did, but her mind wandered off to the food. What kind of food will there be? She wondered. She was getting really hungry. Almost too hungry, in fact, to pay attention to Ellesmere’s speech, even though she knew it was important and that she should listen to it. 

When Ellesmere finally wrapped up the speech and sat down, Rose sat straight up. She looked around. The food was supposed to appear magically after the speech, but where was it?

Then suddenly, there it was. Rose found herself staring at plates and plates of all kinds of food. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, steak, carrots, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, and so many more things. Logically, she knew that eating too much would make her sick, but she couldn’t make herself to care.

“Isn’t that too much potatoes?” Albus asked, looking at her plate heaping with potatoes.   
Rose looked at him like he was mad. “Don’t be ridiculous. There’s no such thing as too much potatoes.”

For dessert, Rose tried every single thing, from the various kinds of pies and ice creams to the treacle tart, the chocolate éclairs and the rice pudding. She could barely make herself move after that.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see our tower,” Rose sighed. “And our beds. I want to sleep.”  
Albus shook his head. “You’re finally here at Hogwarts and all you want to do is eat and sleep?”  
Rose grinned sleepily. “Kind of?”

The Prefect, Heidi Rosier, led them through hallways and up the stairs. The stairs moved, Rose thought through her sleepy state. She wondered what would happen if one happened to be standing on it when it moved. That would definitely be fun. She would have to try it sometime. 

They arrived in front of a painting of a fat lady. Rose knew who she was, of course. 

“Remember everyone,” said Heidi Rosier. “The password’s capiche.”

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, revealing a circular hole. She could see the Gryffindor Common Room through it. 

“We’re here,” she said, clutching Albus’ hand. She could barely believe it as she climbed out from the hole.

The Gryffindor Common Room was a large circular room. She could see a lot of very comfortable looking armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board. There was a large window on one side, and a very large fireplace on another side of the wall. Scarlet tapestries hung from the walls, with pictures of witches, wizards, and animals. There were two doors on opposite sides. 

“The board’s for notices, ads, posters, whatever,” said Heidi Rosier. “The boys’ dormitories are on the left, the girls’ are on the right.”

After Heidi Rosier had left, Rose looked at the fireplace with the squashy armchairs surrounding it. She would very much like to try one, but she knew that if she did, she would be able to get up. 

“I’m going to bed,” she announced. “I’m so sleepy I could sleep while standing.”  
Albus nodded. “Me too.”

That night, Rose laid awake in bed, staring at her new bed’s canopy. Light snores from her roommates told her that they were asleep. She was so tired, but she just couldn’t bring herself to sleep. 

“I’m at Hogwarts,” she repeated to herself softly, over and over. “I’m at Hogwarts.”

She wondered which one her mother’s bed had been and whether it was the one she was sleeping on. Probably not.

She sighed and closed her eyes. It was like the whole day had finally caught up to her and she fell asleep.


	3. Wingardium Leviosa

Professor Polmear was a tall and gangly sort of wizard, with brownish gold curls and bright blue eyes. Rose didn’t think he looked like a Professor at all. 

Rose took a seat in the middle, because she wanted to sit with Albus, but Albus had wanted to sit in the front of the class while she had wanted to sit in the back. They decided on a stalemate and sat in the middle. 

They shared the class with Ravenclaw that day. Most of them looked like they knew everything about Charms already, which they probably did.

Their first lesson was a Levitation Charm. Wingardium Leviosa was all you had to say and you only had to swish and flick your wand. 

Rose took out her wand and looked at the feather on her desk.

“Wingardium leviosa,” she said, making the well-known swish-and-flick gesture. She had seen her Mum do it around the house like it was the most natural thing to do. Which it probably was. 

The feather rose slightly as she lifted her wand. She raised her wand higher, and higher the feather went. She grinned proudly.

“Well done, Miss Weasley,” exclaimed Professor Polmear. He looked genuinely delighted. “Ten points to Gryffindor.”

Not a lot of them managed to get their feathers levitate completely. Albus managed to make his hover for a few moments before falling down again on his desk. Rose made hers land on top of his head. 

“You’ve got a little something there on your head there, Albus,” she said with concern. “I think it’s a giant feather. Are you wearing that? That’s a terrible fashion choice, if you ask me. People will think you’re mad.”


	4. Up!

Their first flying class was with Slytherin. Rose caught sight of Scorpius amongst the Slytherin crowd. He was chatting happily with two other students. Rose frowned. What had happened to that whole nobody likes me thing he had talked about? Maybe he had made it up. Rose shook her head. She _hated_ liars.

Rose turned to Albus, who was looking at the brooms on the ground with unconcealed excitement. He had always liked flying. They had all liked flying, the Potters and the Weasleys. On the times they visited each other’s houses, which was all the time, they would play pretend Quidditch, and it would be the best times of their visits. Mum would make large smoky rings that they would use as goal posts.

She felt a pang of homesickness then, because even though she was with James and Albus, she still missed her parents, and Hugo, so much.

Just then, Madam Holly marched up the field. She was a short, sturdy woman, with short dark hair and sharp eyes. From the first glance, Rose knew she was not someone you should take lightly.

“Good morning, class,” said Madam Holly in a loud, clear voice. Rose could imagine it booming across the Quidditch field. “My name is Madam Holly. I’ll be teaching you how to fly. Now stand beside your brooms, please.”

Her manner was brisk and efficient. Rose liked the way she taught.

“Now say up,” said Madam Holly. “And say it like you mean it.”

Rose looked at her broom. “Up,” she commanded.

It shot up into her hand like it had always belonged there. She grinned.

She looked around to see that a lot of them, even those who came from wizard families, hadn’t succeeded. Albus had, though. He grinned at her.

Scorpius’ broom had rose halfway up the air to fall again weakly to the ground. He looked frustrated and mildly annoyed. Only a handful of people had managed to get their brooms up on the first try. They looked as pleased as she and Albus.

After a few more moments, Madam Holly told them to mount their brooms. Rose felt giddy. They were going to be told to take off any moment now.

“Now when I blow the whistle,” Madam Holly said. “I want you kick hard off the ground and hover just a few feet, not too high, you understand?”

They all nodded. The whistle blew.

Rose kicked hard off the ground and felt the broom lift. Finally, she thought. Something I’m good at. She glanced at Albus, who was beside her. He looked really happy too.

“Very good, Weasley, Potter,” said Madam Holly, when she saw the two of them.

Rose wondered if she would be allowed to take the broom higher. It would be breathtaking, she thought, thinking about the view of Hogwarts and its surroundings.

Then just as soon as she was thinking of flying off, someone on a broom shot past her. She caught a glimpse of a small, frightened face and green.

“Peter!” Madam Holly called out.

Without thinking, Rose followed the still-rising wayward broom. She caught up to it easily. The rider was clutching on fearfully for his life. Peter was a boy with skin the color of caramel, hazel eyes and wild hair. Rose couldn’t help but think that he would’ve looked quite impressive with his looks, surroundings, and Slytherin robes if he didn’t look so scared.

“Calm down,” she said. “I’ll help you.”

Peter looked at her with wide eyes. “Please.”

“Just lean forward a tiny bit,” explained Rose and demonstrating. “Like this. You’ll go back down.”

Peter did as he was told. But the broom didn’t budge.

“I can’t,” said Peter. “The bloody broom won’t bloody move. Merlin’s beard, I’m really bad at this.”

“You’re fine,” Rose said. “Just calm down. Take deep breaths.”

Peter took in a large breath, held it for a moment, and let it out. He did this for several times. In, stop, out. In, stop, out.

After a few moments, he looked more composed.

“That’s great,” Rose said. “Now lean a little bit, Peter. You can do it.”

Peter clutched the broom. His knuckles were white. Rose watched carefully as the broom began to move the littlest bit. Peter let out a big breath. The broom started to descend ever so slightly. Peter beamed.

“Merlin,” he said. “Thanks, um,” he looked at her questioningly.

“It’s Rose. Rose Weasley.”

“Thanks Rose,” Peter said, smiling a bit.

“Your welcome, Peter,” she answered, smiling a bit in response.

When they landed, Madam Holly smiled proudly at Rose. “Very good job, Weasley,” she said. “Quick thinking.”

After they were dismissed, Rose smiled smugly at Albus, who shook his head.

“Showoff,” he said.

“Was not,” answered Rose. “I didn’t even stop to think.”

“Obviously,” said Albus. “You should’ve seen Holly’s face then. She looked like you won the World Cup or something.”

Rose laughed and put an arm around his shoulder. He shook his head and smiled.

“Do you think I could make the Quidditch team?” she asked him.

“The Quidditch team?” he said. “Are you mad? They don’t allow first-years.”

Rose frowned stubbornly. “I would like to point out that your own father entered the team when he was still a first-year.”

Albus shrugged. “Yeah, but that was because McGonagall saw him doing crazy stunts.”

She thought for a bit. “D’you think I should do crazy stunts in front a teacher?” she wondered aloud.

Albus shook his head. “Only if you want to get expelled.”

“Don’t be stupid,” said Rose. “I’d do it in front of Gryffindor’s captain, of course. Or our Head, what’s-her-name, Professor Smith.”

Albus smiled at her.

“Don’t smile at me like I’m stupid,” Rose said. “I’m not. I’m just desperate.”

“Exactly,” replied Albus.


	5. Potions

Professor Matsuo, Rose thought, was nothing but interesting. He was a short, slim Japanese man in his late twenties. His features were pretty, like a girl’s, Rose thought, and he moved like a dancer, with graceful purpose

“Potion brewing is a bit like making tea,” he said. “It requires a calm, clear mind with purpose and grace. You do not make a good potion by hurrying.” 

He had moved here from Japan, he had told them. After the war and Voldemort fell, everyone was overjoyed. He had always wanted to see Hogwarts, he’d said. Where the famous Harry Potter went to school and where the final battle took place. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

“It enchants you, this place,” Professor Matsuo said. “Doesn’t let you leave it.”

Rose thought that was very true. When you were in Hogwarts, you always felt like you never wanted it to end. There was a feeling you got in Hogwarts, some sort of comfort and magic and something else that made your insides burst like the Weasleys’ Wilfire Whiz-bangs. 

Then somehow, they were back to discussing about potion ingredients and cauldron types and vials. Rose sighed. She would’ve liked to hear more about Japan. It sounded so very interesting with the cherry blossom trees and tea ceremonies. 

“Now who knows the ingredients of a cure for boils?” said Matsuo. 

Rose waited for someone to raise their hands. The Hufflepuffs, who were with them for Potions that day, waited expectantly too. Some of them looked like they knew the answer but were just waiting for someone else to raise their hand. It was an endless circle, Rose thought. 

She raised her hand. 

Matsuo smiled. “Weasley,” he said.   
“You need crushed snake fangs, Pungus Onions, dried nettles, Flobberworm mucus, powdered ginger root, Shrake spines, a glug of stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills,” she said, listing it off. She had read the Book of Potions so many times that she had memorized most of it without even meaning to. “And your wand, of course.”  
Professor Matsuo beamed. “Very good, Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor.”

Rose felt a Weasleys’ Willfire Whiz-bang in her stomach. Potions sounded like a nightmare according to Dad and Uncle Harry. But it was turning out for an excellent brand new start for her.


End file.
